Boomer Yong Jericho
Boomer Yong Jericho s a character from Super Fighters Megamix, who is originally introduced, and the recurring character of Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors, along with Hoji Maslow, Naouki Rollins, and others. Boomer is a musician, a DJ, a composer, a record producer, an actor, an Radio Personality, a fashion designer, a songwriter, a producer, a former assassin, a member of the Asian multi-international rock/metal band called, "Aramusha Hibashira Inu X", a member of the combat and delinquent faction called, "Jetto Sekinetsu Dogs", along with Hoji Maslow and Naouki Rollins and a member of the full group called, "Kyokutan'na Negiru Corp.". He doesn't work for anyone but himself, just like Hoji and Naouki. He is also a bandmate and a friend of Hoji Maslow and Naouki Rollins, a counterpart and friendly rival of Cerina Arquette, a current rival and ally with Guarnet Underwood, Oliver Kimachi, Blossom Kurenai, Vert Henderson, Akagi Palmer, and an arch-enemy of Slick Wachowski and Tyson Winterborn. Biography Appearance Boomer is a handsome young man with a fair skin, a cobalt blue eyes, a short dirty blonde hair parted in the middle which flips outwards in a curved fashion, and it's long and spiky on each end, in a wings haircut style. His hairstyle is short-length but remains his bangs flipped outwards in a curved fashion and long, and his haircut spiky. Personality Boomer is a sly, cool, naive, dim at sometimes, clean cut, dimwit, independent, optimistic, and a humorous kind of dude. He is also a happy-go-lucky young man who loves fighting, dancing and composing music rhythms. Outfits Outfit 01: In his first outfit, Boomer wears a black high neck short sleeved shirt, cobalt/white 3/4 sparkling leather jacket, black fingerless leather gloves, gray cargo pants, and black boots Outfit 02: In his second outfit, Boomer wears a brown see-through short sleeved shirt, black leather jacket, a winter camouflage vest, light blue jeans, and a timberland steel-toe boots. Story Background Super Fighters Megamix Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors Gameplay and Abilities Fighting Style Boomer's fighting style is an aerial and technical martial arts. He uses the mixture of Freestyle Karate, Underworld brawling, Kickboxing, Zui Quan, Infinite Tae Kwon Do, Jeet Kune Do, Boxing, and Wing Chun to create the unique Slash Martial Arts. The style is very similar to Slash scroll from Rumble Fighter. Boomer uses the art of Bojutsu as the primary weapon art, but he may also know a lot of Kung Fu and martial arts moves in order to use his Three Section Staff. He also imagining playing a bass/electric guitar which using and playing with Bo Staff. Boomer is a good musician and composer, and he has a rigorous fitness discipline, so his physical condition is excellent. He uses his Bo Staff and imagines as an electric guitar. He is someway able to create ice to improve his special attacks. His fightning style is very similar to Hoji and Naouki. Powers * Peak Strength - Boomer Yong Jericho is stronger than he looks, capable of carrying any very heavy weapons like his three-part staff. * Cryokinesis - Boomer has an impressive control over ice. ** Weapon of Ice '''- Boomer can set his staff on ice to cause strong ice damage. He can spin his staff to create a powerful ring of ice and throw the ring within a small range. ** '''Ice Attack - Boomer can use ice to increase the damage of his normal attacks (punches, kicks, etc.). * Ergokinesis '''- Boomer has a incredible power of cobalt blue energy that he uses when gathering chi energy from Gaia. ** '''Gather Chi - Boomer can gather chi energy. ** Energy Projectile - Boomer can throw the cobalt blue energy ball while standing on the ground and in the air. ** Energy Attack '''- Boomer can use cobalt blue chi energy to increase the damage of his normal attacks (punches, kicks, etc.). ** '''Energy Explosion - Boomer can create an explosion while using the energy and surrounds them to attack. Skills * Bo Staff Tricking - Boomer is an expert with both the Bo and a Three Section Staff, he is able to display amazing control and perform many tricks with it too. Character Relationships * Hoji "Brick" Maslow - His bandmate and a friend. * Naouki "Butch" Rollins - His bandmate and a friend. * Cerina Arquette - His counterpart and friendly rival, but later ally. * Guarnet Underwood - His rival and ally. * Oliver Kimachi - His rival. * Blossom Kurenai - His friendly rival and ally. * Vert Henderson - His rival. * Akagi Palmer - His friendly rival and ally. * Slick "Heath" Wachowski - His arch-enemy. * Tyson "Razor" Winterborn - His arch-enemy. * Axl Low - His idol and ally. * Zack (Dead or Alive) - His rival and idol. * Lei Wulong - His rival and idol. * Dee Jay (Street Fighter) - His idol. * Lee Chaolan - His rival and ally. * Billy Kane - His ally. * Steve Fox - Hsi friendly rival. * Benimaru Nikaido - His rival. * Jann Lee - His rival. * Lion Rafale - His rival. * Cody Travers - His rival and idol. * Robert "Bob" Richards - His idol. * Shun-Di - His idol. * Brad Wong - His idol. Quotes Intro/Pre-Fight In Battle Taunt During Tag/Team Switch Victory Losing Continue Music/Theme Musical/Solo Themes Rivalry Themes Shared Themes Image Songs Trivia Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:Males